


You Are [Not] Nothing

by rebel_scum24601



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Light Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_scum24601/pseuds/rebel_scum24601
Summary: Some days she still feels like the Girl on Jakku. Like she’s not meant to be a Skywalker. Finn helps her see that she is worth more than she could ever know...
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	You Are [Not] Nothing

It would have seemed like an average day to a passerby. The two best friends training together, a few klicks away from the resistance camp; the sight of hovering rocks and the sound of clashing sabers a normalcy in their everyday routine. But this day meant change for Rey and Finn.

“ _Focus_.” She chastised lightly as his eyes began to open. He shut them hurriedly, refocusing on the small stone before him.

Finn breathed deeply, ears scanning the Forest around them for the soothing hum of nature. He feels the energy pulsing around him—in the trees, the small, bird-like creatures that flit among them, in the tiny flower blooming near him. He could see the flower in his mind’s eye, blooming lush and orange like a desert sunset among the leafy hues of the forest. A desert like-

“ _Finn_ ”

he heard her voice again. She was closer to him now. She breathed with him, tapped into the same energy he was. “Focus on the stone.” Her voice patient but insisting.

He saw it now too. Tiny and unimportant in its appearance, but it’s presence in the force as strong as the flower. He concentrated on its signature, breathing deeply and trying to synchronize with its signature. He felt it. A connection to the small stone—minuscule and mighty at the same time. And he felt himself becoming lighter. He felt the stone become lighter too. He imagined it hovering inches above the ground, and as he reached peace, the stone flew higher in his mind's eye. The rock lifted several feet in the air, high above his sitting figure.

A sudden intake of breath disrupted his focus, and his eyes flew open, expecting to find some sort of danger. Instead he awoke to see Rey. The rock crashed to the ground nearby, but she beamed at him with pride. Finn couldn’t help but reciprocate her smile as she helped him up from the ground. “That was the best one yet.” She said triumphantly.

“I had a good teacher.” He responded with a sly smile. Rey shook her head at him slightly.

In truth, Finn has been struggling with this exercise. (Much like Master Luke in his first days, Rey would always remind him). Finn was strong with the force, and he was able to feel the force as a whole, but struggled to tune out the many force signatures that existed around him. Thus, on many days, the rock eluded him—it’s signature being drowned out by those around it. But today was different. Today he was able to make the rock soar above him after only a few tries, and his teacher was more than proud of him.

“Really, Finn. You’re doing very well, you should be proud of yourself.” She insisted.

Finn avoided her gaze, looking down at the flower instead.

After a pause, Rey suddenly said, “That’s enough for today.” And after gathering her saber and staff, they began their usual trekk back to camp.

Rey was unusually quiet. Their walk home usually consisted of them talking of the latest mission, or repairs to the Falcon, or work as Co-General, or something as simple as what was for dinner in the mess hall. Today she simply let Finn do the talking, her only responses being the slight twitch of a smile or nod of her head. Though Finn’s former profession meant he was no expert in reading people, he did feel he had become somewhat of an expert at reading Rey through their years of friendship, but today left him clueless.

As soon as they returned to camp, Rey quickly left toward her room, leaving Finn to go to dinner alone (“Go get some food, you earned it,'' she said quietly).

Upon arriving at her room, Rey headed straight for the refresher and into the shower. Washing the sweat and forest grime from her skin and hair couldn’t quite distract her from her thoughts though. The rushing water above her could not erase what she had seen. The flower that had caught Finn’s attention reminded him of Jakku. She had seen it clear as day within his mind, and the image plagued her the whole way back. There had been days like this before, back when she first joined the resistance. Days where the hot water of the shower scorched her skin as harshly as desert sun, days when she could feel the phantom pang of hunger and thirst deep within her. And deeper than that, the desire for her parents.

Long before she knew who they were… who her grandfather was, and who they thought she would be, she had longed for them to come back. But now that family meant as little to her as the scrapyard on Jakku. It served as a reminder and nothing else… a reminder that she came from nothing. Though Rey had now chosen where she belonged and who she called her family, there were days where she felt undeserving of it all.

Undeserving of the Skywalker name which she now bore, undeserving of her place as Jedi master (she could hardly bear to call herself that), undeserving of the people who looked up to her as a hero, of her place as a legend, undeserving of the man who gave his life for her, and died by her side. And most of all, undeserving of the family she chose, and of her friends.

Though Rey was more at peace than she had ever been, and she was undoubtedly grateful for all she had earned and received from the universe, it sometimes seemed too much.

His words still stung her. She forgave him for it. She forgave him for everything. He was a different person in the end and she knew that. But on the days like these, his past self crept into her mind.

_You are nothing._

She still had that feeling, and she assumed she always would…

Rey turned off the scalding water of the shower, her hot tears mixing with the beads of water still on her skin.

_You are nothing_.

She dried herself off hurriedly, and threw on her sleep clothes, not bothering with food or conversation for the night.

She was fully expecting to be alone for the night when there was a familiar knock at the door.

“Rey?” Finn’s voice called for the other side. “I didn’t see you get dinner, so I brought you food.” He explained. Rey begrudgingly opened the door for him. He halted halfway through the doorway upon seeing her red eyes and flushed cheeks. Finn immediately set the food down on her table, holding her by the forearms and gently leading her to sit on the bed.

His mind spun as he pulled her into a hug, her head buried in the crook of his neck, and small tears streamed from her eyes once more. He shushed her gently, running a hand through her still-wet hair and holding her tightly to him. His thoughts raced as he tried to think of what he did wrong, of what could have caused her to feel this way.

“What happened?” He finally asked when her tears subsided.

Rey did not know how to answer him. She breathed deeply, trying to quiet her mind enough to speak. And after a long pause, she replied, “Jakku.”

Finn began to grumble about the planet before Rey stopped him in his tracks.

“There are days when I still feel like the girl on Jakku.” She leaned against him as she went on. “Days where everyone sees me differently than I see myself.”

“You once told me you didn’t think I understood who you are. So tell me now. How do you see yourself?” He said gently.

“I am nothing.” She said in a quiet voice.

“What? Rey y-“

“That’s what he told me.” She went on. “And sometimes I think that it’s true.”

“Rey, that is absolutely wrong. How could anyone believe that you are nothing?... Rey.” He took her hands as he said this, looking her in the eyes. “You are worth more than the entire galaxy put together. You are the strongest, bravest, most worthy person I’ve ever met.” Rey’s eyes shone in the dim lighting of her room.

“ _Stars_.” He cursed. “How can you be nothing when I see you in every living thing? When we were on Pasaana I wanted to tell you that I could feel the force, because I could feel you. Ever since I met you I felt drawn to you, and as we got to know each other the feeling grew stronger. There were times when I could feel what you were feeling, or know that you were in danger… I felt you die. I know I did. And sometimes I still can’t believe that you’re here today… When you were gone, it was as if my whole galaxy was gone. Because Rey, when I feel the force, I feel you. I see you in everything, the flowers, the sand, the sky, the light and the dark. You are not nothing. You are the Jedi, the Force, the galaxy. Rey you are everything.”

Finn let out a heavy sigh as he finished speaking, now feeling the weight and nervous of all he had just told her. He looked down at their still joined hands nervously.

And while Finn was looking away, Rey was looking at him. Studying the features of her first and best friend. The man who always came back for her. Who was by her side and believed in her in everything that she did. She studied his features, his downcast eyes, the new twists in his hair, his lips, his hands still holding hers. She could still picture the first time he held her hand. How little she wanted it then. How much she needed it now.

He was always there to hold her hand, to come back for her when no one else would.

But now, Now she was certain that she needed more. She slipped her left hands from his, barely catching his look of disappointment before she slid her hand to his jaw, and the other one to his chest. The air was thick between them as she gently guided his face closer to hers, searching his eyes and waiting to see if he’d pull away.

He didn’t.

Finn’s shock at Rey’s actions was overpowered by his love and desire for her. His heart swelled with emotion as he pulled her closer and bridged the gap between them. He kissed her slowly and sweetly, his hands skimming lightly across her back as he savored the feeling of her. Rey smiled against his lips before reaching her arm around him and bringing her chest flush against his. They were lost in each other, each of them finding a sense of peace in the arms of the other. Finn moved to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, her nose, her jaw, her neck, practically worshipping her. Rey reconnected their lips, head spinning as if she were drunk on his touch.

They parted, foreheads resting against each other, both smiling brightly at the other, stars swimming in their eyes, because in that moment each of them knew that their entire galaxy was right in front of them.

THE END.


End file.
